Give Love a Second Chance
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: A sequal of "Love Has No Meaning." I truthfully did not want to write this one, which is why it seems rushed.


**Note: I am writing this story as a reminder to myself (and my family) that things will get better eventually. Also, I would like to thank some of the reviewers of "Love Has No Meaning". You people gave very positive reviews and I thank you for your support. Its people like you who make the world go 'round. That is all.**

Give Love a Second Chance

by The Shadow Master Kizone

I bear it no more. My friend, Dragon, her heart torn and dreams of having a family shattered by such a tragedy. I am one of her closest friends, Megaflower **(continuing with uncreative nicknames)** the Meganium. When I accidently heard she and Flame talk over a month ago, I felt happy and wanted to throw a congratulations party for the two, but then the unexpected happened. Oh, if only I were a finer Herb Pokemon, maybe I could have done soimething to prevent such a tragic end.

Today, most of us, including I, still mourn over the loss of our Charizard friend. Even Gold has decided to give up battling until Dragon was feeling better. Such a poor soul. To help in such a dire situation of sadness, I called upon the one Pokemon who acts so motherly around us when it came to battle, Queen the Nidoqueen; who I asked to meet me near the New Bark Pokemon Lab.

"So what is it you need, Megaflower?" Queen asked as she strolled her way to where I was.

"Queen, we need to help Dragon," I blankly said.

"Yes, I am aware of this my long necked friend, but how can we help some Pokemon who continues to push us aside with needing Strength?" Queen asked, tapping her foot.

"I kinda thought might have some ideas," I admitted, looking down sadly.

"We could talk some sense into her," Queen suggested.

"And be like Mudswamp? No thank you," I said.

Mudswamp, the name of our Swampert friend, tried to talk some sense into Dragon himself, but it failed and he has been in bed injured for days since then. YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE CLOSE TO A RAGING DRAGONITE.

"Hmmmm... We could communicate with the dead," Queen suggested again.

"Do we look like alcholics?" I asked angrily.

"...no," Queen hesitantly replied.

We thought over the subject (or rather I thought over the subject and Queen gave me pointless suggestions right and left) until we finally became stumped. Queen snapped at me, using foul language and actually scaring me. She soon left me alone to think of a plan to help Dragon, but nothing came to mind. Minutes, though it felt like hours, passed and no great idea came to me. I soon became frustrated, cursing myself for not getting any sort of idea.

As my frustration grew, I did notice a shadow which belonged to a foreign creature. The creature was just as big as I was with those red, blade-like wings on his back. His underbelly was covered by three layered silver scales. Seemingly he could only stand on all fours, each of his feet having three silver claws. He had a very intimidating expression to him, adding that he looked like a creature from Lance's team, though I cannot think of the name.

"Excuse me, lady, can I ask you of the location I am in?" the creature asked surprisingly polite.

"Um. Yes, but first tell who you are," I said, slightly shaking from fear.

"Of course. I am known simply as Salamence. I have no nickname, nor do I require one," the creature said, standing tall with his head at its highest.

It finally hit me. During the fight, Lance called upon a dragon Pokemon named Salamence and Mudswamp told me that it was really hard to beat. This, of course, I understood.

"Okay, Salamence. This is New Bark Town," I said to him.

"Ah. Good. I am in the most very place I needed to be," Salamence said pleasingly.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"I have come in search of a Pokemon who would be more than happy to bear my children, or if you want me to put it simply, mate with a Pokemon," Salamence explained, confusing more.

"But, uh, there are no other Salamence here," I said, sweat dropping behind my head.

"Ah, but I heard from a friend that a Dragonite is a state of great despair so being a gentle Pokemon, I flew here as fast as I could to meet this Dragonite," Salamence further explained.

"Well... um... that is sweet of you, but I think she'll just reject you, being she doesn't even know you," I said, laughing silently at the thought of rejection. ...What? I've seen the cartoons and it seems funny.

"Not to worry, my friend. Just direct me to the female and I will handle the rest," Salamence said, stomping his feet.

I simply sighed and pointed my head in the direction of Dragon, which she was perched on the same place she and Flame last talked on the night before he died. Salamence flew in that direction and from then I was unsure of what happened. At first, I felt scared for Dragon, thinking she might something crazy and stupid and live to regret it, or she might get hurt by that dragon Pokemon.

The next morning, I awoke to find, standing outside, Dragon who was smiling. When I told everyone of this, they thought I was crazy. Gold, however, despite not being able to understand me, knew that something was up. When we got outside, I saw the same Salamence was with Dragon. He explained that he talked to Dragon about how love can be found and refound if one just believes deeply enough in their hearts. Dragon laughed at this statement, saying that his philosiphy is so great. I could tell those two were love then; I both happy and a bit envious.

It was days later that Gold decided to leave Dragon and the dubbed Menace at the Daycare. Though I tried to not think about it, but I could only imagine what was going to happen in that old couple's place. It wasn't until the next day that my imagination turned into a reality; an egg had spawned from the dragon couple.

Dragon and Menace left afterwards; we have yet to hear from them, but there was one that was for certain; Dragon finally got her happily ever after...

Now if only I could get mine...

**The End**


End file.
